


And The Strong Crowd Together

by Nothing_can_last_forever



Series: Defending New York (in particular Matt Murdock) [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Badass Matt Murdock, Gen, Kidnapped Defenders (excluding Matt)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_can_last_forever/pseuds/Nothing_can_last_forever
Summary: Jessica, Danny and Luke find themselves kidnapped, and are consequently saved by our favourite blind vigilante.





	And The Strong Crowd Together

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of the series! Enjoy!

Jessica wakes up first, groaning against the harsh lights raining down on her. Vigorously shaking her head, she tries to stand up, only to find her arms and legs roped down to a metal chair. Panicking, she tries again, fighting against the ropes holding her down. Her flailing awakes Danny, who desperately tries to get her attention as masked men come in hoards, dragging along medical equipment and mysterious bags. Luke is still knocked out as they shuffle around the three defenders, plugging in the equipment and injecting them with the stuff from the bags. Almost instantly, Jessica and Danny re-join the realm of the sleeping. 

Matt races around his apartment, panic-stricken as Foggy tries his best to calm him down. The blind lawyer had tried to call all three of his fellow team members, none of them answering. He had left them alone for half an hour, to find them all missing with only Luke’s hoodie remaining. He had gone home immediately, only to realise that his suit was getting repaired. Foggy had already been in the apartment, and works hard to help Matt out. Going through his closet, Foggy finds the old workout clothes that Matt had first worn as the Devil from Hell’s Kitchen, and pushes them into Matt’s hands, telling him to go. Letting Foggy wrap the old mask around his face, he smiles. Whoever took his friends, they were going to be in for a surprise. 

The three other defenders wake up sluggishly to the sounds of arguing, fights breaking out in front of them. A younger man shouting at a taller masked one is escorted out, a gunshot ringing as the door closes. The man with the mask turns, revealing only the top half of his face. Taking note of the heroes, he fully removes the white cloth, and approaches them. As Luke tries to break out of his chains, the man laughs, saying that they were worthy of holding a god down, let alone Luke. Having their attention, the man drones on for what seems like hours to the three of them. He talks about the greater good, how vigilantes were wrecking New York and how he was going to make the city a better place. Towards the end, Jessica starts to laugh, laughing as his guards try to get her to shut up. Gag in mouth, she still laughs. The man sounded so absurd it’s hilarious to her, and he had yet to realise Daredevil wasn’t among them. 

Daredevil jumps over rooftops, parkour-ing his way across Hell’s Kitchen, listening for a recognisable heartbeat, smell or noise. He starts to reach the fringes of Hell’s Kitchen, hissing as he was still yet to find his fellow defenders, and hesitant to go outside of his city. Something finally comes out as he heads towards some of the last blocks in Hell’s Kitchen, concern turning into rage as he hears Danny screaming. Finding the source of the screams isn’t hard, other buildings silent in the nightlife. Guards stand in front of the large doors, armed, yet the arms are nothing against Matt as he strikes them down, a pile of knocked out men surrounding him. Jumping into the rafters, Daredevil devises a plan to get his friends out of the shithole the were trapped in. 

The man in white had decided to torture Danny first, grinning as the younger man screamed in pain. Both Jessica and Luke tried their hardest to get lose, both failing in their trials. Jessica closes her eyes, unable to look at their youngest member as men laugh around them, blocking out memories and thoughts bubbling to the surface. Crashes, nearly undetectable to her ears, echo from outside and the sound of falling bodies signify the presence of Daredevil. Bringing her attention back to the scene in front of her, they have gone from Danny to Luke, who sits still like an unmovable rock. Nothing they do can harm him, and their captor more agitated as Luke doesn’t react. Growling, he tries to punch Luke in the face, only to have his hand broken from impact. The man howls, and Jessica thinks she can see the sliver of a smirk on Luke’s face before the lights go out. Matt was here. 

It had taken a while for Matt to find the breaker, skirting around the various men and silently taking them out. With the lights now out, Daredevil concentrates, listening for the yells and screeches coming from the building. Racing, he finds himself in the main foyer, hearing struggling and shouts of pain coming from the occupants. He immediately runs towards the fight, grabbing his batons and fighting against the others in the room. The group scatters as he barges into the middle of their assembly, going outwards as pleasure ripples through his body. Sooner than later, the pile of knocked out men grows until the only ones remaining are Daredevil and the man in white, the latter holding a knife against Danny’s throat. A kick to the face brings him down, groaning in pain as Matt purposely kicks him again in the soft spot. 

The three defenders are left in the darkness as the men group, yelling to each other as they try to find their way around the pitch-black foyer. Danny gasps as a knife is pressed against his throat, barely breathing to prevent the blade of touching the sensitive skin. He sighs in relief as the pressure is realised, and the rope around his arms is cut off. He joins Matt and Jessica as they struggle to remove the chains from Luke, Danny growing impatient and breaking them with his Iron Fist. Grabbing their stuff, they all head towards the roof, racing across the rooftops of Hell’s Kitchen towards Matt’s apartment. 

It doesn’t take long before they reach the blind lawyer’s apartment, climbing through one of the various windows. Danny struggled for a bit, until Luke grabbed the younger man by the waist and carried him inside. Foggy awoke as they clamber into the flat, grabbing the first aid kit and carefully patches Danny up as the two other defenders stare at Matt in disbelief. Daredevil moves around everything naturally, the flow dissimilar to his fighting style. They stay for the night, laying on spare futons and the couch, impressed that their blind friend had managed to save them within hours.


End file.
